Many Years of Secrecy
by summerdragonfly
Summary: Bra is in love with Goten, but can't tell him. How will he react when Paris dumps him and Bra is there to pick up the pieces?


Many years of Secrecy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
by Jennie  
  
  
  
NOTE: I DO NOT own DBZ/GT in any way. This is a G&B fic ^_^. And the voice of Bra is narrating.   
  
  
  
Introduction  
---------------------------  
I, Bra Briefs Vegeta am an independent, strong-willed young woman. I  
am not perfect, I admit, but I have my own unique qualities. As for boys, I'm wasn't  
the type to be tossed around like last night's dinner, and I was hard-to-get. But all this  
is about to be changed.  
---------------------------  
  
"BRA!" my annoying doofus brother called.  
  
"WHAT?!" I shouted back.  
  
"DINNER!"  
  
I was so annoyed. It was only 6:30! Besides, I was in the middle of a very interesting conversation  
with my best friend and my brother's girlfriend, Marron. Then again, I knew that Trunks was not to be  
disobeyed, and I hung up and went downstairs.  
  
"It's only 6:30..." I groaned when I got to the table.  
  
There wasn't much to look forward to, except the usual: meatloaf. Yup, it was there, and in seconds about to  
be attacked by Daddy and Trunks. I sat down in my usual spot, only then to see...him coming out of behind the fridge.  
  
"Hey, B-chan!" He said.   
  
I smiled nervously at him as he sat next to my brother. By now, Trunks had start gobbling  
down all the meatloaf he can.  
  
"Hey, Goten, pass the pitcher." he mumbled through a mouthful of meat.  
  
Goten passed the pitcher of iced tea to Trunks, as I looked at him contently. He was about the cutest guy I had ever  
laid eyes on. I let out a sigh, and continued my staring. He noticed and looked back at me.  
  
"Something wrong?" Goten asked.  
  
"huh? Oh, no. Nothing..." I said flatly and kept staring at him. He started eating, and pretty soon all I could see  
was his black spiked hair.  
  
"Bura Briefs Vegeta!" my mom said.  
  
"what?" I suddenly snapped back to reality.  
  
"You stop staring at that boy and eat!"   
  
I was so embarassed...Trunks snickered and made Goten do so, too. I blushed, a lot and didn't speak again for the entire night.  
  
  
  
After Goten went home, I retreated to my room and pulled out my journal. I daydreamed for a bit about what it would be like if  
Goten were mine...I'd be so happy. But...  
  
"Goten-kun can never be mine." I said aloud.  
  
He was happily in a relationship with Paresu. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that.  
  
"And besides, he's 11 years older than me!"  
  
It'll never work. Daddy won't approve because he's "Kakarot's brat". I started crying, realizing the fact that Goten-kun, the man  
of my dreams, will never be mine.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Marron!" I called to my friend.  
  
"Hi, Bra!" she waved back and ran over to me.  
  
"So, where to today?"  
  
"Hmm...shopping?"  
  
"OH YEAH!" I agreed, finally glad to do something that would take my mind off Goten.  
  
Just then, Marron's cell phone went off. She looked at me weirdly and turned it on.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, baby..." It was my brother, Trunks, her boyfriend.  
  
Marron giggled and started talking to him. I groaned and tapped my feet.  
  
"Yes, Trunks? What? Really? A romantic surprise? For me?"  
  
I could tell that she was about to ditch me. She giggled somemore and said:  
  
"Sure! I'll be there! I love you too, honey. See ya!"  
  
Then Marron happily turned to me, and her smile faded.  
  
"Oh my god, Bra, I'm so sorry..." she began.   
  
I cut her off. "No! It's okay, you blew him off 3 times already! You go--and be with Trunks!"  
  
She laughed happily and hugged me.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much, Bra!" and she left.  
  
  
  
As I was walking through the park, the wind brushed my hair in the wind. It's so beautiful, Sakura  
Season. The cherry blossoms flew by as something caught my attention.  
There was Goten-kun, sadly sitting on a park bench.  
  
"He looks so sad..." I said quietly to myself. I walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey..." I patted his back. He looked up at me and burped.  
  
"'Supp?" He said drunkenly. I wave my hand over my mouth.  
  
"Eww! Goten, have you been DRINKING?!" I was shocked.  
  
"What does it matter? Paris left me." He dropped the beer bottle to the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Goten-kun."  
  
"Don't be. I don't need your pity."   
  
I didn't get mad or annoyed. I knew he was sad, and vulnerable.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" I tried my gentlest tone.  
  
"No. Don't bother. Paris left me." he said again.  
  
He faced me now, and his eyes were swollen red. He'd been crying, hard.  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
"Hmph. DID I LOVE HER? She ws my everything, my heart, my soul, my world..."   
  
"Again, I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks. Pity doesn't help though."  
  
I scooted closer to him. I couldn't resist it. He looked so sad, and he needed it. I leaned over,  
and kissed him, lightly on the lips. Then I put my hands on his face and pressed my lips against his in a harder, more  
desperate kiss. I finally pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"I love you, Goten-kun..."  
  
I said softly.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
"SO??? Then what happened?" Marron asked over the phone.  
  
"I'd rather not say..." I admitted.  
  
"C'mon, BRA! I'm your best friend..."  
  
"All right, Marron...don't lose your socks..."  
  
I sighed heavily and started speaking in a tone even I myself didn't recognize.  
  
"After I said I loved him, he backed away to the other end of the bench."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes...and he looked at me startled, and he just took off...top speed."  
  
"What a jerk!"  
  
"Don't blame him. It's my fault."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"I went too fast. Espiecially when Paris just left him. I feel so dirty---"  
  
"Don't, Bura!" Marron coaxed.  
  
I let out another sigh and fell down on my bed. The softness of my new cotton sheets eased me a little. I knew deep down  
nothing could get Goten to love me now...now that I made that totally fast move on him. I just hope he won't be made at me,  
and I hope he won't tell Trunks or Daddy...  
  
"HELLO?! Earth to Bra!" Marron said slowly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm here."  
  
"What were you thinking about? Goten?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Listen, DON'T worry about it, okay?"  
  
"How can I not worry?!"  
  
I was way beyond worried. I was pertrified. I grabbed my star-shaped pillow and put my chin on it.  
  
"Well, listen, you told him how you feel, that's a good thing!"  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes, it is! Remember how your brother and I got together?"  
  
"Yes---Trunks said he loved you. But--"  
  
"It'll work for you too!"  
  
"But---I'm a girl. It doesn't work on guys like it does on us!"  
  
I can hear Marron exhale exaustidly over the phone and said:  
  
"Now what?"  
  
to herself. I giggled and said:  
  
"It's okay, Marron. I don't--"  
  
"No, no...Tell you what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trunks and I are having brunch with him tomorrow. Maybe I can--"  
  
"OH, No! Don't you be getting any ideas in your--"  
  
"No! Trust me, I can help! Please, Bra? After all, this is for you..."  
  
I thought about this for a moment. If its anybody who can get through  
Goten, its Marron! She's the only girl close to his age who can make him   
talk! Trunks certainly won't do it...  
  
"Okay, Marron."  
  
"YES! You won't be disappointed, Bra."  
  
"I'm sure I--"  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. "Bra?" It was my mom.  
  
"Um, Marron, I have to go now, talk to ya later, BYE!"  
  
I stuffed the cordless phone under my big pillow and pulled out a book. I pretended to be   
reading and said:  
  
"Come In!"  
  
The door knob turned slowly and my mom walked in. She sat down on my bed and looked at me.  
  
"Mom, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, Bura. I just want to---"  
  
She stopped there and looked at the book I was reading.  
  
"Since when did you read upside down..."  
  
She flipped my book over and I blushed.  
  
"Oh yeah..." I admitted.  
  
She placed the book on my dresser and took my hand.  
  
"You know you can come to anytime to talk, right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah---anytime..."  
  
"Yes. But lately..."  
  
"Lately what?"  
  
"Have you been hiding anything from me?"  
  
I looked at her weirdly. I tried to make up an excuse. How did she know?  
  
"No...why?"  
  
"Well, ever since 2 days ago, you've been acting very...how can I say, awkward around us?"  
  
"Awkward around who?"  
  
"US. Your family. Me. Trunks. Your father."  
  
"Actually I--"  
  
"Bura..."  
  
Uh-oh. Now she really knew. She never used my real name "Bura" more than twice in a   
conversation with me. I gulped and smiled nervously.  
  
"Does this have something to do with that...Goten boy?"  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
She was truely a mom. Sensed right through me.  
  
"Er..." I couldn't get any words out.  
  
"Well?"  
  
This is it. My end. I'll never live again. After this...  
  
"Mom, I---"  
  
"I'm waiting, Bura."  
  
There's that word again. I was pratically sweating now.  
  
"Goten? What does he have to do with---"  
  
"What are you hiding, BURA?!"  
  
I gulped once more, and I opened my mouth, and was interrupted by Trunks.   
He opened the door.  
  
"Mom. Emergency. Spike---carpet, its a mess!"  
  
"Oh, all right. Bura, we continue this conversation later."  
  
"Okay, Mom..."  
  
I waited until they were safely out of my room before collapsing against my pillow. God bless  
that little German sheperd, Spike! I knew that dog was not a waste of money. My heart was beating faster  
than usual...a few more seconds and my mother would've know what happened. It was all too intense. I was  
very tired now, and soon my eyelids drooped down, and I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was very nervous. I called to double check with Marron twice already, and I couldn't stop  
panicking. This brunch had better set things out straight---or else my life was  
over. I bit my lip in worry, as I looked at the clock.  
  
"9:00 sharp. One hour."  
  
I said to myself. Three more hours until the big event. Marron had allowed me to listen over a mic that she  
had gotten as a gift last Christmas. The mic was disguised as a pin. And allowed me to listen from miles away.  
Marron, would be wearing a small ear piece to hear what I had to say.   
  
I jumped when the phone rang. I calmed down and picked it up after the first ring.  
  
  
"H-h-hello?" I stammered.  
  
"Hello? B-chan?" It was Goten.  
  
I dropped the phone and my heart was racing. *oh my god...* I thought. Was Goten-kun calling  
me?! Yes, he was! I can't take this. Nope, I can't. Well, maybe I can...I picked up the phone again  
and said hello again.  
  
"B-chan?! What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, the neighbors MUST be vacumming!" I lied in a rather forced tone.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"T-talk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Goten sighed over the phone and I was worried that he'd do something to me for kissing him. He is,  
actually able to go SSJ3. I gulped and finally he answered.  
  
"How would you like to join me, Marron, and Trunks for brunch today?" he finally said.  
  
"WHAT?!" I was shocked.  
  
"Yeah---at the Square today."  
  
"Oh, that...um, sure..."  
  
"Okay! It's settled then. 12:00, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, great."  
  
"So, I'll see ya then."  
  
"and you too!"  
  
I hung up and fell against the wall. I was relieved, but somehow...not. How could Goten not say anything  
about the kiss?! Did it mean nothing to him? How about the fact that I said I loved him? Oh, I know. He's pretending  
none of this happened. Just like my past boyfriends. I can't believe it!! Goten-kun, of all people! He's not a   
jerk, he's caring, sweet, gentle, kind...I know that kiss and those words meant SOMETHING to him! At least...  
no. It has to.   
  
I thought about this for a moment and then decided to call Marron. I picked up the phone again and dialed  
her number.  
  
"Hello? Marron."  
  
"Hi, Marron. It's Bra."  
  
"Bra? What's wrong?"  
  
"Listen, operation 'Find out' is off."  
  
"It is? Why?"  
  
"Because he just called."  
  
"WHAT?! Really? What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing about the kiss, thats for sure."  
  
"Really? Nothing? At all?"  
  
"Nope. Zilch. Zero. NADA."  
  
"Then why'd he call?"  
  
"To invite me to brunch."  
  
"The brunch today?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, cool!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now I won't have to play Miss Secret Detective."  
  
I forced a laugh, for I did not feel like laughing at the moment.   
  
"So, you're coming today?"  
  
"Yup, I'll be there..."  
  
"Great! Oh, hehe..."  
  
"What? Marron?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, its just that Trunks is on the other line---"  
  
"Say no more. I'm gone. Bye!"  
  
I hung up the phone and held it to my heart. If things were to go right, I would get Goten.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, waiter!"  
  
Trunks called to the waiter. Goten, Trunks, Marron and I were on top of a skyscraper, having that  
lunch. How was I supposed to know "The Square" was actually the name of a mini-restaurant instead of  
the town square?! I feel so stupid...and scared. I'm afraid of heights! But I'm especially afraid of how  
this brunch will go.  
  
"Bra? BRA!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"The waiter asked you three times what you wanted!"  
  
"Oh! Okay, the cheese and ham omelet, with some bacon and hash browns on the side, some pancakes and maple syrup, and also some coffee to wash it down, all right?"  
  
Trunks, Marron, and Goten all looked at me. I think I ordered too much. I blushed nervously and un-called the pancakes and bacon.  
STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Why did I have to do that?! I'm such a pig head...but whenever I'm scared, I eat.  
  
"Hehe...sorry 'bout that." I mumbled.  
  
"It's okay, Bra." Trunks said.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Okay for a...PIG!!" Trunks burst out laughing and Goten did too. I wonder why Goten did. Hmm.  
  
"Stop it, you two, that's not nice!" Marron scolded.  
  
"WHY?!" Trunks laughed harder.  
  
"Okay, Trunks, No sex tonight."  
  
Then Trunks stopped at once and muttered sorry to me. Marron smirked at me and shot Goten a deadly glare. He stopped too.  
I whispered 'thanks' to her and hid my face behind the flower vase. Then suddenly I got an idea.  
  
"HEY! If I'm a big, how come you guys ordered more than me and Marron combined?!"  
  
"Cause we're guys!" Trunks burst out laughing again. Marron lost her temper.  
  
"Thats it! No sex for the rest of the week." Marron made it very clear.  
  
Trunks stopped again. "What?! Oh come on, baby..." he grabbed Marron's arm and she pulled away.  
  
Marron got up and started walking to the elevator to go down. Trunks got up and followed her. I  
had a feeling this was her plan to get me and Goten to be alone together. Yes! She's the best friend in the world.  
But, wait! What am I supposed to say to him now?!  
  
"He...hope we don't end up like that!" Now I'd done it.  
  
I clasped my hands over my mouth and was blushing furiously. I just told Goten we'd be a couple!  
  
"Excuse me?" Hopefully, he didn't hear...  
  
"I mean, uh, with our boyfrieds and girlfriends." I made up an excuse.  
  
"Oh--yeah. Ditto." That's the first time I heard him say 'ditto'.   
  
"Um--B-chan?" He said more seriously.  
  
"Uh---yeah?"  
  
"About a couple of days ago?"  
  
"What about a couple of days ago?" I was starting to sweat.  
  
"You--um, how can I put this? Said---"  
  
"I love you." I repeated. In the same way I said before.  
  
"Uh--yeah, that!" He started to get nervous.  
  
"Well...what about it? It's how I feel."  
  
"Not only that but--"  
  
"I kissed you."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Whats so wrong with that Goten?"  
  
"Well, I feel bad about not, kissing you back."  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
I was so surprised. He wanted to kiss me back?! This was too intense.  
  
"Thats right, Bra."  
  
"You--wanted to kiss---me?"  
  
"Yup. I've been thinking about this ever since that day and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
My heart was going a mile a minute. His answer would decide my fate. Whether I live or die.  
I know this sounds silly, but it was the truth.  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
The biggest grin spread across my face and I squealed. I pratically leaped across the table and threw my arms around him.  
  
"You love me!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah! I guess I do!" Goten was sounding happy as well. He hugged me back.  
  
We stopped laughing and I leaped onto his lap. I chuckled a bit, then smoothed his hair and touched his cheek. I lift his face  
up and kissed him. He kissed me back, and we kissed again, and again...  
  
"Oh, YES!" Marron said.   
  
Goten and I looked back. There was Marron, holding, Trunks, who was very surprised, 's hand.  
His mouth dropped opened and he said that bestfriends and little sisters, yadda yadda, but finally  
he said something like 'you dog!' at Goten And hugged and kissed Marron.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so happy now. Trunks, Marron, Goty-kun (thats my name for him) and I are in the park, watching the stars. Its  
nightime now, and I curled up to Goten even more. The four of us was on the grass, on top of a picnic blanket. Marron  
said something and curled up to Trunks. He kissed her ear and said to me:  
  
"B-chan, I guess we both got what we wanted, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess we did." I replied.  
  
As I shooting star passed by, I made a wish to stay like this forever, in the arms of my true love and with my best friends.  
Everything was in harmony now, and I knew that there was nothing to worry about, and so, withthat,  
I touched Goten to make sure he was there, and closed my eyes to drift off onto a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
~Owari  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Did you like it? Should I write more G&B fics like this? 


End file.
